


Наши поцелуи как плоть и кровь

by Heidel



Series: Язвительные, очаровательные (и иногда смертельно опасные) засранцы [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки находит Тони после того, как тот уже практически спас себя собственными силами – или, скорее, это Тони находит его, когда его рука до самого металлического запястья погружена в грудь одного из агентов Гидры, но Баки возьмет то, что может получить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наши поцелуи как плоть и кровь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Kisses Are As Blood And Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112606) by [JEAikman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman). 



> Продолжение к [Заставим их заплатить](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2374883)

Баки ни разу в жизни не был так счастлив услышать голос этого засранца. Вообще-то, он обычно проводил много времени, используя разнообразные и приятные способы заставить Тони замолчать, но здесь и сейчас, когда его рука была до самого металлического запястья погружена в грудь какого-то агента Гидры, уже почти вырвав его сердце, потому что любой, кто заберет того, кто для него важен, жестоко за это поплатится и отправится прямиком в ад… Услышать сейчас этот чертов голос после всех этих дней, наполненных неизвестностью, страхом, сомнениями, когда он не позволял себе думать ни о чем, кроме того, как уничтожит тех, кто посмел…

– Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься принести это в жертву Локи за весь тот хаос, который ты устраиваешь, сладкая попка, – вот что он услышал. После всего этот мудак встретил его ебаной шуткой – и именно поэтому Баки знал, что это действительно был Тони. Он сжал в руке вырванное сердце, и кровь и раздавленная плоть потекли по его блестящим пальцам красной густой массой.

– Господи, ты просто козёл. Ты даже понятия не имеешь, как я сейчас злюсь, – прорычал Баки, и Тони хватило наглости (конечно, блять, ему хватило, он же Тони Старк) ухмыльнуться, хотя он весь был покрыт синяками и кровью…

– Они сломали тебе пальцы, – ровным голосом произнес Баки, когда заметил, что с ними было что-то не так. Пальцы Тони должны быть ловкими и быстрыми, а не распухшими, фиолетово-желтыми и вывернутыми под неправильными углами. Баки хотелось, чтобы здесь оказался еще один агент Гидры, чтобы он мог вытащить у него мозги через нос.

– Ага, насколько я помню, это техника допроса от очень плохих парней под номером 101. С учетом того, что они обычно не применяют её ко мне, потому что им нужна моя голова или мои руки, то да, это что-то новенькое, я полагаю.

Тони произнес это нарочито беззаботным тоном, и Баки потребовалась минута, чтобы до него дошло, насколько Тони на самом деле потрясен тем, что с ним так обращались, потрясен гораздо сильнее, чем обычно бывал из-за похищений. Баки отбросил в сторону ошметки раздавленного сердца, приподнял подбородок Тони и поцеловал его, вкладывая в поцелуй все страхи, которые обуревали его последние шесть дней. Кровь, стекающая по его руке, испачкала щеку Тони. К поцелую примешивались привкусы грязи, пота, крови и адреналина, но был один из их лучших поцелуев, а затем Баки всё испортил, бездумно проведя ладонью по руке Тони. Тони зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, и Баки, ужаснувшись, что причинил ему боль, отшатнулся.

– Эй, нет, всё отлично, – против своего обыкновения, Тони не махнул пренебрежительно рукой, вероятно, из-за сломанных пальцев. – Мы, наверное, должны сообщить Капитану Сосульке, что меня типа спасли, да?

Баки кивнул, только сейчас вспомнив, что может воспользоваться передатчиком в своем ухе.

– Я нашел его, Стив, – на том конце раздался облегченный вздох, и Баки услышал, как Стив начал отдавать приказы другим членам команды, и звуки выстрелов на заднем плане.

– Как он? – осторожно спросил Стив. Баки замер, внимательно оглядывая Тони. Помимо сломанных пальцев, у него была рана на голове, которую он, похоже, получил несколько дней назад, и он явно оберегал свою левую руку. Судя по тому, как он дышал, с ребрами тоже было что-то не в порядке, но это не то, что Капитану было нужно знать прямо сейчас. 

– Он транспортабелен, но сильно избит.

– Слава Богу. Подними его сюда и отведи в хелликарриер, мы вас прикроем.

Они побежали через коридоры и помещения, и, когда они наткнулись на агентов Гидры, Баки убил их быстро, но только потому, что сейчас Тони был с ним, и это было важнее, чем заставить их страдать.

Они добрались до карриера, и, как только они оказались внутри, Тони упал на сиденье рядом с Баки и прижался к нему всем телом. Ему было не привыкать к похищениям, но это оказалось куда более изматывающим, чем обычно, и, Господи, что за ужасные вещи они сделали с его руками. Понимая, как сильно Тони должен был быть растерян и напуган, потому что его руки были очень важны для него, Баки положил металлическую ладонь (теперь уже чистую) на его колено. Тони вскинул на него взгляд, и, в первый раз с тех пор, как всё началось между ними, он выглядел потерянным. Тони всегда помогал Баки справляться, вел его через темноту, но сейчас… неужели вот так он сам выглядел, когда Стив спас его от Золы? Потому что если да, то неудивительно, что Стив так их всех опекал. Тони явно нуждался в прикосновениях, ему это было необходимо, чтобы убедиться, что всё происходило взаправду, что они ехали домой, поэтому он уткнулся в плечо Баки и всхлипывал, пока не заснул. 

Подтянулся остаток команды, и они поднялись в воздух. Все они с жалостью смотрели на Тони, который прижимался к Баки, и если бы Тони сейчас не спал, уж он бы им сказал пару ласковых. Он не нуждался в жалости, он – Тони Старк, он справится с этим. Но если эти ублюдки искалечили его, Баки не знал, что он с ними сделает.

Но, черт возьми, уж точно ничего хорошего.


End file.
